Young and Beautiful
by Lucky Amy
Summary: It a story about Dean, Sam, Scarlett and Jo in their early years and how desperate and brave they all were and how self sure and cocky Dean was. It's also a story about how Dean and Scarlett found each, loved each other and then left each other just because jO betrayed her best friend. At last it's a story about Jo's betrayel and how it ruined everyone's lives. Read to find out.


For most part of my life, I never cared who I was or who my father was. All I cared about was being a princess so I would just wear a Tiara and gown and run around the house like crazy. I always wanted to be a….I paused when I heard Jo calling me and turned around and saw her standing outside her door so I immediately shoved my journal inside my bag and got up from her chair.

"Yeah …Come in". I said.

"Hey…I just wanted to tell you that…"Jo paused for a moment and then continued." Look its Dean downstairs and he need to talk to you about something…really important.

"I thought john sent him on a case"? I asked.

"Well I know that but I can't explain it to you because you are going to get angry so please come downstairs please"? Joe pleaded with me so I went downstairs. I saw Dean standing and talking to Sam about something and Sam was leaning against the car with a tissue in his hand and his nose was bleeding. So I rushed towards Sam to see what happened to him.

"Sammy…what the hell happened to your nose and your face". I said examining the marks on his face; it was like he was punched by someone.

"Someone hunters in the bar stole my money so when I asked them to give it back they…"

"Oh come! Enough with the I am the victim story. Scarlett some guys in the bar kicked his ass that's all". Dean cut in.

"What? Oh for god's sake Sam what are you like 8 years old. Where are your hunting skills man, you can't even stand up for yourself". I said not believing he got knocked up by a few guys, after all he was a hunter.

"Yeah right. That's what I was telling him, we go there and take our revenge and kick their asses, but he said no". Dean said.

"Are you in your damn mind? Dean Winchester they are not some regular guys, they are well grown experienced hunter and they are going to kick you ass before you even get a chance". I said.

"That's what I have been telling him and by the way if anyone of our parents got news of this they are going to kill us". Sam said putting the tissue to his nose again to stop the bleeding but it was all in vain.

"No I am still going to go there, look what they did to my brother". Dean said and then pointed towards Sam's nose which was bleeding continuously. "If you don't want to help, then don't but I need your keys. They ruined my car too so…"

"Oh now I get it". I said cutting dean's sentence and then looked over at the impala and saw that it had some dents. "That's what it is all about isn't it? They ruined your car that's why you are in a full revenge mood. You don't care about Sam you care about your fucking car". I said and everyone looked at dean but he just gave them an innocent look.

"What the hell did you just called my baby, bitch"? Dean said getting a little angry.

"Oh come on...it's not like it's you car". I said and rolled my eyes. "It's still Uncle John's car, so stop pretending".

"I don't like your attitude". Dean said coming closer to me.

"And I don't like your face". I said moving toward him, my face a few inches away from him.

"You know bitch, I would…."

"Guys come on, stop it. Just …Scar give us the keys we'll just go there and ask for Sam's money back nicely". Jo said stepping in.

"No because Winchester doesn't do nice. He has to go there and fight to show how big of a man he is". I said.

"Do you want me to show you how big of a man I am?". Dean said with his hands on the zip on his pants ready to unzip it.

"Ewwww. Do you really have to physiologically scar me Winchester?" I said and Jo and Sam chuckled.

"Yeah you wish". Dean said making a face. "Look I promise you I'll play nice, just give us the keys". Dean said.

"I have a condition". I said and dean sighed.

"And what is that?". Dean asked.

"I'll go with you because I don't trust you". I replied.

"As much as I hate that to say this but I have no other choice so you can come". Dean said.

"Okay he we go". I said taking the keys out of my jean's pocket and giving it to him

"Atta girl". He smirked and Jo and Sam hopped into the car. Jo in the front seat and Sam in the back with me.

"I am so going to regret this". I mumbled.

YAB************SPN***********YAB*************SPN

"Okay Well the show is about to start". Dean said getting out of the car, getting a little excited and slamming the door in the process which made my blood boil because it was my car but I kept my calm and we all followed him inside the bar. Something was telling me this was not going to go well.

"Sam, look around and tell me who the bastards who kicked your ass"? Dean asked looking across the bar.

Sam looked around the bar for a second and then pointed towards a gang of guys sitting on the end table. "There". He said. "There they are in the corner sitting on the last table".

We all started moving towards those guys. Once we were close enough I saw that they were seriously not normal hunters, they were a bunch of weirdos. They were 5 of them and each one of them had needle like pins in their eyebrows and on their foreheads. They had some other piercing too, on their ears and on their noses.

"Well this just got even more exciting". Jo whispered in my ear.

In the meantime, Dean placed his hands on one's of the guys shoulder and he turned around, and when they saw Sam with us they all got up form their chairs.

"What do you kids want?". One of them asked.

"Well I want my money Back you…asshole". Sam said and then moved back a little when one of those men eyed him.

"Hey...Pal easy there. That's my brother you are talking too so you might want to watch your attitude". Dean said to one of the taller guys. I saw that they were starting to get angry so I stepped in.

"Hey there pretty girl, how can I help you". The taller guy said placing his hands on my hips and I jerked his hands of. "Look we are not her to make trouble, we just want you to apologize and…"

"What?" Dean cut in "We don't want these bastards to apologize, they ruined my car. My baby has dents because of these low living piles of half man-half aliens".

I shook my head, gave dean an angry glare and then turned my attention to those guys. "Look is there any way you can change your mind and we can all go home peacefully".

"Yeah there is actually". The taller one said and then gave me a dirty look. "Show us your breasts darling, and then we will do whatever you want". He said coming closer to me but dean came between us.

Look you asshole give my brother's$5oo dollars right now. Dean said looking directly in the taller one's eyes and for an unknown reason they all started laughing hardly and then one guy with he most piercing came forward and told others that he would handle it.

What a pimp like you need $500 dollars for anyway eh? He said and they all started laughing again and now other people started looking at us too.

Dean just looked at them and smiled biting his lip and then said "So I can afford your hooker of a sister tonight, but wait…"he said and then paused acting like he was thinking something. "Oh I forgot you can fuck her even if you have 50 cents because that's what her rate is".

That was it and those guys stepped forward and started punching dean. Dean was punching them back too and Jo joined him too.

"Do you think we should help him?" Sam asked.

"Of course not. I am not fighting with anyone". I exclaimed.

"Oh come on he did this for me, we should help him because how idiotic he may be, he is still my brother and right now he is getting his ass kicked because of me". Sam said looking at Dean and then at me with his puppy dog eyes.

Damn you Sam! Okay lets go. I said and then we joined them too. After 10 minutes tables were turned, glass and bottles were scattered on the floor, people were shoved down and being punched and almost everyone was with a bloody nose or lip. It basically all turned to hell.

CPD everyone. Put you hands up where I can see them. The cops said entering the bar which was now well not a bar anymore.

Oh hell! Who called the cops? The taller man said.

We are so dead. Jo said looking at me.

*************YAB************SPN**********YAB************SPN

"Okay you, the guy with the dirty blonde hair…come here". The cop named Emma called dean forward.

"So who started the fight and why". Emma asked looking at all of us with a pen in her hand.

"They took my brother's money and ….."

"Well he lying, he started the fight". The taller one said cutting dean's sentence and pointing towards him.

"What you son if a bitch I am so going to kill you". Dean said grabbing his collar but the cops stepped in and took those weirdoes out of the interrogation room.

"So you kids started the fight"? Emma asked Sam.

"We said something and they started throwing punches so we…."

"Okay enough look honey I don't know who started what"…Dean said leaning on her table "but what I do know is that you are every pretty cop". He said putting a $100 dollar bill on her table." So is there any way we can put all of this behind us".

Emma's eyes widened with anger and she stood up and moved towards dean but then the door opened and a cop came in.

"Emma I interrogated the other guys it was just a stupid bar fight so give them a last warning and let them go". The cop named Ryan said.

"No Ryan they are staying here. This one just tried to bribe me so make a case on them and lock them in the cell". She said looking at dean, winked at him and left the room.

"What?" Dean said when he looked that we were all giving him an angry glare. "I just tried to save you".

"Well you plan backfired didn't it dean?". I said getting angry.

After 3 hours of being locked in the cell everyone was looking at dean and cursing him. Even Jo was not answering him when he asked her something. Sam just sat in the corner cursing himself for ever telling dean about what happened to him. I was in the corner looking at dean constantly, my eyes locked on him.

"Scar…you are freaking me out. I am trying to think". He said and then smirked.

"You are talking". I said

"I can do both". Dean said.

"I doubt that". I said

"By the way it's Scarlett for you …you are a dick Winchester, a reckless dick that never cares about anyone but himself". I exclaimed.

"What the hell is wrong with you bitch? You PMS'ing or what huh?" He said getting up from the chair.

"What did you just call me? You better watch you tone with me or otherwise I am calling Uncle John right now so that he can bring your fucking mind back to earth again." I snapped.

"Yeah call him or whatever it's not like I am afraid of him. I stood up for my brother and that's what he taught me." Dean said and then laughed at my face.

"Guys please my head is spinning so please I beg you stop". Sam said signing with pain.

"Sam, maybe it's from the loss of blood. We should take you to a hospital". Jo said in a sympathetic voice.

News flash Jo we can't go to a hospital because we are locked in a prison. I said emphasizing on the word prison.

Hey you kids, you got one phone call. Come on out one of you. The cop Ryan said opening the cell door.

I know just who to call. I said and everyone looked at me with their scared eyes.

************YAB***********SPN**********YAB***********SPN

"So you did you call?" Jo asked sitting next to me. "Please tell me you didn't call my parents, otherwise my mom would kill me".

And our Dad would kick dean's ass. Sam said.

"Hey! Sammy watch it man. What I did, I did it for you". Dean said and looked at me. "So please everyone, stop blaming…."

Hey Kids! Your uncle bailed you out. Ryan said cutting dean's sentence.

"Hey Idjit's". Bobby said coming forward.

"Oh thank god you came. "Did you tell anyone else"? I asked.

"No I did not but I am really disappointed in all of you except dean". Bobby replied and dean rolled his eyes.

"Hey you stay in. he didn't bailed you out, so you gotta spend the night in prison". Ryan said when dean tried to come out.

"What? Oh come Bobby that's very mature of you." Dean squealed.

"Yeah sorry boy. Had to teach you a lesson". Bobby said and we all smiled and went out of the prison leaving Dean behind cursing at us.

_**I had this idea from a long time so had the urge to write it today. Do comment and review. Love you guys and banner's anyone?**_


End file.
